


sleeping glader

by softlikethesunset



Series: newtmas fairytales au [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also the forest creatures are the gladers in my imagination, ava paige is maleficent, fairytale AU, good!janson, newt's aurora bc he's definitely the 'singing in the woods to forest creatures' type, sassy minho supremacy, sleeping beauty but make it tmr, this title sucks but who cares, tommy calls newt his ‘once upon a dream’ and i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: basically sleeping beauty newtmas editionnewt's aurora, thomas is philip, and teresa, brenda and minho are the fairies.yes i'm aware the title sucks but i'm bad at naming things.also i do not own the maze runner series, all claims to the characters go to james dashner.cross-posted on wattpad as well.and all rights to disney characters and the concept of this au goes to disney.
Relationships: Chuck & Thomas (Maze Runner), Mary Cooper/Vince (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Brenda & Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: newtmas fairytales au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas, Where The Fandom Meets The Fandom





	1. prince newton

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi so i love sleeping beauty. like a lot. it's one of my favorite movies. and i love the maze runner. so i was bored, procrastinating homework, and i was like "omg minho gives me merryweather vibes". so i turned it into a commitment and i don't regret it.
> 
> also yes mary exists even though she just... doesn't in the books but whatever. ava paige is maleficent and janson is good for once. 
> 
> so have fun!

In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. 

Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. 

A son was born, and they called him Newton. 

Yes, they named him after the new estate for he was to bring a period of prosperity to their country. 

Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. 

And our story begins on that most joyful day.

Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. 

And good King Vincent and his Queen Mary made welcome their life long friend.

A trumpet sounded and the announcer drew a breath. “Their royal highnesses, King Janson and Prince Thomas!”

King Vince and King Janson had been friends for as long as they could remember, and they hoped that their sons would possess that kind of friendship, ensuring the alliance of the two kingdoms.

Elsewhere, another trumpet sounded. “The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Brenda, mistress Teresa, and mister Minho.”

Brenda smiled fondly at the cradle. “Oh, the little darling!” She patted the blankets before curtsying to the king. “Your majesties.”

Teresa curtysed as well before clearing her throat and bending over the child. “Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. Little prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty.”

A golden light spilled into the room, shining upon the newborn prince with a glowing beam. 

A choir hummed as they sang, “One gift, beauty rare, full of sunshine in his hair. Lips that shame the red red rose, he'll walk with springtime wherever he goes.”

Brenda took Teresa’s place, her wings fluttering, and bestowed her gift upon the child. “Tiny prince, my gift shall be the gift of song.”

The choir sang again. “One gift, the gift of song, melody his whole life long. The nightingale's his troubadour, bringing his sweet serenade to his door.”

Minho bowed to the monarchs before turning to their son. “Charming prince, my gift shall be-”

A gust of wind sweeps the hall.

A slam as the heavy wooden doors swing open.

Lightning crackles and the sound of thunder fills the room.

Ava Paige has arrived.


	2. ava paige's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ava paige has arrived, and she has a gift for our fair prince newton.

Teresa jumps in front of the cradle, the terror on her face obvious. “Why, it’s Ava Paige!”

“What does she want here?” Minho crosses his arms and holds his wand steadily. He already knows the answer, though.

Ava Paige has come for the prince.

Brenda waves them off. “Shhhhh!”

“Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel.” Ava Paige says, standing in the middle of the now silent room.

Minho lunges towards the fairy, only to be held back by Brenda. 

Ava Paige sighs and stares into the crystal that adorns her twisted staff. “You know, I was quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.”

All three of the fairies roll their eyes at this one. Ava Paige knows she is not welcome in the castle, not after what she did to the kingdom many years prior.

Minho’s scowl is the biggest of all, and he shouts, “You weren’t wanted, witch!”

Said witch feigns surprise at hearing this. “Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.”

Queen Mary wraps her arms around her husband. “And you’re not offended, your excellency?”

Ava grins. “Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.”

All three of the good fairies stand around Newton’s cradle, their wands drawn.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Teresa says, her voice trembling. 

Whatever Ava Paige wants with the prince, it can’t be good.

The lights flicker as Ava waves her staff. “Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in charm and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.”

The queen’s face goes a ghastly pale. “No!” She shouts, as she takes her son in her arms.

The witch smiles, her grin nothing but anger. “Oh, yes.”

The king lunges forward, his hand reaching for his sword, but it is gone, disappeared, and now there is nothing he can do to protect his son. “Seize that creature!”

Green smoke swirls around the guards as they leap towards the evil fairy. “Stand back, you fools.” 

A puff of black, and then she is gone.

The hall is silent until the second good fairy speaks up.

“Don't despair, your majesties. Minho still has his gift to give.”

For a second, King Vince looks hopeful. “Then he can undo this fearful curse?”

Teresa shakes her head. “Oh no, sire. Ava Paige’s powers are far too great.”

“But he can help.” Brenda chimed in.

Minho looked as if he had been asked to slay a dragon. “But..”

Brenda patted his shoulder. “Just do your best, Minho.”

Teresa nodded and pushed him closer to the child wrapped in the queen’s arms. 

Minho gazed at Prince Newton nervously before waving his wand. The baby, now awake, giggled and reached for the glittering object. 

“Sweet prince, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.”

The choir sings nervously, the singers obviously still shaken up from Ava Paige’s gift. “For true love conquers all…”

But King Vince, still fearful for his son’s life,and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.


	3. the woodcutters' cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fairies have a solution to ava paige's curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minho as merryweather gives me life and i don't know why.

Hours later, the fairies sat in the castle, drinking tea and talking about the day’s events.

Teresa paced the room, the wings on her back clearly forgotten. “This is ridiculous!”

“Now, come have some tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow.” said Brenda, pouring some tea into her cup and taking a small sip.

Minho drank some tea, stopping to add no less than eight sugar cubes into the drink. “Well, a bonfire won't stop Ava Paige.”

“Of course not.” Teresa abandoned her pacing to flop dramatically onto the couch. “But what will?”

“Well, perhaps if we reason with her....” Brenda suggested.

Teresa sat up. “Reason?”

“With Ava Paige?” Minho took a sip of his tea, before spitting it right back into the cup. “Too sweet.”

Brenda made a face at him before continuing. “Well, she can’t be all bad.”

“Oh, yes she can.” Teresa said.

Minho scowled. “I’d like to turn her into a fat old hoptoad!”

“Minho, that’s not an awfully nice thing to say.” Teresa had begun pacing again, and this time she had a thoughtful look on her face as if she was planning something. “And besides, our magic doesn’t work that way. It can only do good, to bring joy and happiness.”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Well, that would make me happy.”

Teresa walked a little faster. “Well, there must be some way...”

“What is it, Resa?” Brenda asked, leaning forward as if she were expecting something big. 

“I’m going to...” Teresa looked around and grabbed both of the other fairies by the hand. “Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears.”

She peered into the hall. “Follow me.”

There’s a poof of purple smoke, and then she’s flying in the air, only the size of a small bee. 

A poof of red and blue, and the now tiny fairies disappear into a jewelry box on the tea table.

Once they’re safely inside, Teresa grins. “I’ll turn him into a flower!”

Brenda was confused. A flower? “You want to turn the prince into a flower?”

Teresa nodded. “Yes. I was thinking a golden one, perhaps a little pink..”

Brenda smiled. “He would make a lovely flower.”

“A flower can’t prick its finger.” Teresa said, admiring herself in a golden bracelet.

Minho, who had been silent this whole time, was awfully confused. “Because it hasn’t any.”  
Teresa grinned at him. “Exactly!”

“Until Ava Paige sends a frost.” He deadpanned.

“Oh, no.” Teresa groaned, shoving her face into her hands and leaning against a locket. “I guess you’re right. And she’ll be expecting us to do that.”

“But what won’t she expect?” Brenda asked. “She knows everything.”

Minho shook his head. “Oh but she doesn't. Ava Paige doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy.”

Teresa jumped up. “That’s it! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect.” She began pacing again, much to Brenda’s annoyance. “Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, the woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ...”

Brenda perked up. “Explain what?”

“About the three peasants raising the foundling child in the woods.”

“That’s very nice of them.” Brenda said, smiling.

Minho nodded. “Who are they?”

Teresa spun them both around to face a silver chalice, and with a wave of her wand, swapped both of their outfits for peasant clothing. 

Brenda wiped the chalice with her sleeve. “Why- it’s us.”

“You mean, we, us?” Minho asked, tapping his purple sleeves with his wand, turning them a light blue. 

“Take care of the baby?” Brenda was still confused. Her? Take care of a child?

“Why not?” Teresa asked, admiring her own peasant outfit she had donned.

“Well, I suppose so..” Brenda straightened her dress. “Would we have to feed it?” 

“And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep..” Teresa said. 

Brenda smiled thoughtfully. “I’d quite like that.”

Minho was still confused. “You really think we can?”

Teresa grinned. “If humans can do it, so can we.”

“And we’ll have our magic to help us?”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now.” Teresa took Brenda’s wand from her hand. “ Oh, better get rid of those wings, too.” 

Minho gasped. “You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years?” 

Teresa nodded. 

Minho hid behind the chalice as Teresa tried to remove his wings. “Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic.”

Teresa sighed and removed his wings, much to his distaste. “And that's why Maleficent will never suspect.”

He frowned.“But who'll wash, and cook?”

Teresa put Brenda’s wand in her pocket. “Oh, we’ll all pitch in.”

Brenda waved her arm around. “I’ll take care of the baby!”

Teresa reached for Minho’s wand. “Now, let me have it, Min.”

Minho hands it over reluctantly, and Teresa pockets it with a content smile on her face.

“Come along now, we must tell their Majesties at once.” She says, waving her wand in a shimmer of glittering light, and flies out of the box, returning to normal size.

“Teresa!”

“Resa, forget something?”

Teresa turned around,an embarrassed blush on her face. “Oh, but of course,” and with another wave of her wand, Minho and Brenda are back to their normal selves as they walk out of the room.


	4. every cradle in the kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been sixteen years, and ava paige still hasn't given up her search for the prince.

After lots of talking from Teresa, encouragement and promises to keep their son safe, the royals are finally swayed into letting the fairies take their son to the woodcutter’s cottage in the glen.

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. But as the time for the princes' sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Va Paige's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.

Far away, Ava Paige is talking to her search parties, still searching for the prince.

“It’s quite incredible!” She whined, perched on her throne. “Sixteen years and not a trace of him! He couldn’t have just vanished into thin air! Are you sure you’ve searched everywhere?”

One servant nodded. “Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ...”

Another one chimed in. “Yeah, yeah!”

Ava Paige tapped her staff impatiently. “But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?”

The first servant grinned. “We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles.”

Her face turned into a scowl. “Cradle?”

“Yeah, yeah, every cradle.”

She stands up with such fury that every one of her servants ducks in fear for their lives. “Cradle?” She turns to her raven. “Did you hear that,Randall? All these years, they've been looking for a baby!” 

She is cackling now, and her servants join in, thinking that everything is fine.”

She stops, and the servants back up ten feet, cowering under her gaze. “Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! Get out! Get out NOW!”

She falls back onto her throne, stroking the raven next to her. Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a boy of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me.”


	5. berry picking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fairies reminisce on the boy they raised for sixteen years.

And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called him Newt.

On this day, Newt was turning sixteen, and the fairies had planned a party and something extra special for his surprise.

In the kitchen of the cottage, the fairies were pouring over a book of cloaks. Newt hadn’t gotten a new one in a couple years, and they thought they would make him a new one.

Minho pointed to a violet one. “How about this one?”

Teresa nodded. “That’s the one I picked.”

“He’ll look wonderful in it.” Brenda said.”But I did have a couple changes.”

“Me too.” Minho said, tapping the picture. “I was thinking make it a little longer, and make it more of a navy.”

Teresa frowned. “Maroon. Red suits him better.”

“But...” Minho interjected, but Teresa kept talking.

“Of course, we’ll need some more cloth, and how are we supposed to get him out of the house?”

Brenda smiled. “Oh, I’ll think of something.”

The stairs creak as the now sixteen year old Newt walks down the staircase, humming to himself. He looks up to see the fairies, and a grin appears on his face.

“Well, what are you all up to?”

“Up to?” Minho asks, shoving the book into a drawer.

“Up to?” Teresa echoes.

“Up to?” Brenda scratches the back of her neck, trying not to look suspicious. “Well we..”

“Want you to pick some berries.” Minho spits out, throwing Newt’s ratty, soon-to-be-replaced cloak at him.  
Brenda nodded, handing Newt a basket. “Yes, berries. We need more berries.”

Newt looks confused. “But I picked berries yesterday.”

“Oh, but we need more, dear.” Teresa says, opening the door and waving the boy towards it. ”Lots, lots more.”

“And don’t hurry back!” Brenda called out. 

“Don’t go too far!” Minho added as Newt slipped out the door.

“And don’t speak to strangers!” Teresa said, smiling. “Goodbye, dear!”

“Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!” Newt called out as the door was shut in his face.

Minho pulls the book back out of the drawer. “I wonder if he suspects.”

Brenda patted his shoulder. “Of course not, come on. He’ll be so surprised!”

“A real birthday party. With a real birthday cake.” Teresa said, taking out the cookbook.

Minho nodded. “I’ll get the wands.” 

Teresa flipped through the dessert section of the book. “Yes, you..” She slammed the book shut. “The wands?”

“Oh no.” Brenda frowned. 

“No magic!” Teresa protested, shoving the book into Brenda’s hands.

“But the sixteen years are almost over.” Minho paused, his hand on the knob of the cabinet where Teresa kept the wands. 

Teresa shook her head. “We’re not taking any chances.”

“But, I never baked a fancy cake.”

“Oh, you won’t have to.” Brenda assured Minho. “I’m going to bake the cake.”

“You?”

“She’s always wanted to, Min, and this is her last chance.” Teresa said, pulling out the maroon cloth. 

“I’m going to make it green and blue, with fifteen layers and forgive-me-nots.” Brenda squealed, pulling the ingredients out of the pantry.

Teresa measured out a length of cloth. “And I'm making the dress.”

Minho frowned. “But you can’t sew, and she’s never cooked!”

Brenda waved him off. “Oh, it’s simple.”

“All you do is follow the book.” Teresa agreed, pushing Minho towards a stool. “Up here, you can be the dummy.”

She threw the cloth over Minho and started to cut a hole in the fabric.

Brenda rearranged all of the ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Flour, three cups.” She pushed aside the flour. “Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups ...” 

She grabbed three mugs and scooped flour into a green ceramic bowl.

Minho stares at the gaping hole in the fabric. “What’s that for?”

Teresa giggles. “That’s for the head to go through.”

“It’s red.”

“Oh, lovely shade, isn’t it.” Teresa said, pulling out red thread.

“But I wanted it blue.” Minho protested, tugging at the dark cloth.

“We decided red was his color, did we not?”

“You decided!”

Across the kitchen, Brenda’s still reading the instructions. “Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Oh well.”

The sound of cracking eggshells fill the cottage as she “folds” two entire eggs into the batter.

At this point, Minho is drowning in fabric, “I can’t breathe!”

Teresa takes her scissors and snips a hole around his neck.

Minho’s head pops up and he gazes down at the “cloak”. “It looks awful.”

Teresa sews a ribbon onto the hem. “That’s because it’s on you, dear.”

Minho opens his mouth to interject, but is interrupted by Brenda reading the directions of the birthday cake. “Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?”

“One teaspoon!” he sighs exasperatedly.

Brenda nods and scoops the yeast into the bowl. “One teaspoon, of course!”

Teresa measures the length of the cloak, stopping to wipe her tears. “Oh gracious how the child has grown.”

Minho pulls his arms through the newly cut arm holes. “It seems only yesterday we brought him here.”

Brenda nods, wiping her own tears as she pours way too much vanilla into the mixing bowl. “Just a tiny baby.”

They’re all crying now, but Minho’s crying the hardest of all. 

“Why, Minho!” Teresa pats his back. “Whatever’s the matter?”

Minho rubs his cheek with the sleeve of the cloak. “After the day he’ll be a prince, and we won’t have any Newt.”

“Oh, Teresa!” Brenda sniffles.

Teresa is still crying, but she takes a deep breath and continues to readjust the cloak. “We all knew this day had to come.”

“But why did it have to come so soon?” Brenda takes a washcloth and pats her eyes, haphazardly pouring cups upon cups of sugar into the bowl.

“After all, we’ve had him for sixteen years.”

“Sixteen wonderful years.” Minho chokes out.

Teresa cuts a length of black fabric. “Good gracious, we’re acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, he’ll be back before we get started.”


	6. once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once upon a dream for newtmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi i'm stupid so i forgot to post the actual newt & thomas meeting.
> 
> how did i forget it? i have no idea but here it is :)

In the forest, Newt is walking through the trees, humming to himself, and occasionally singing a song his Aunt Brenda had taught him, about meeting someone to love you in a beautiful dream.

Birds, rabbits, and chipmunks alike came to listen to him, but they weren’t the only ones.

Elsewhere in the forest, a prince is riding with his horse, and Newt’s voice drifts over to him, soft and sweet.

It’s Thomas, King Janson’s son, the best friend Newt never got to meet.

He’s riding his horse, Chuck, but when he hears the voice he stops in his tracks. “Hear that, Chuckie? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let’s find out.” 

He pulls Chuck’s reins, but the horse stays still. 

Thomas sighs. “Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?”

Chuck considers for a moment before nodding his head and neighing. 

“Hop, boy!” Thomas commands, and the prince disappears into the forest.

Chuck jumps over a log, and the moment would be picture-perfect if Thomas’s cloak didn’t get stuck in a tree.

There’s a loud tearing noise, and Thomas falls into the cold river.

“Ohhh! No carrots, Chuckie!” Chuck stops and stares at the prince. He gets a snout-full of water.

Thomas’s shoes and hat float away, but he hopes onto the horse anyways, eager to find the source of the voice.

Just across the stream, Newt’s singing to a group of forest creatures, picking raspberries and blueberries from the berry patch. 

“If my heart keeps singing, will my song go wing-ing to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song  
for me!”

He was singing more to himself rather than the creatures, but they listen anyways, for his voice is as soft as silk. 

Newt stopped his singing and leaned against a nearby tree. “Why do they still treat me like a child?”

The nearby owl hooted, “who?”

New sighed. “Why, Teresa and Brenda and Minho. They never want me to meet anyone.” He leans over to the animals. “But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!”

“Who? Who? Who?” 

“Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up.”

“Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!”

One of the chipmunks pokes a rabbit and points to Thomas’s cloak. They slowly creep away and motion for the two birds to follow them. The rest of the animals follow.

Thomas and Chuck are just beyond the grove Newt is sitting in, and Thomas gazes towards the trees .”You know, Chuckie, there was something about that voice. It was too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ...”

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the animals scurrying off with his clothes. “There, stop!”

The owl flies back to Newt, and the birds drape it around him as the rabbits each hop into one of Thomas’s boots.

Newt bows to the animals. “Oh, why, it's my dream prince!” He laughs and Thomas swears he’s never heard anything prettier. “Your highness! You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before.”

He spins with the “prince”, singing the song that drew Thomas into the forest.

“I know you, I walked with you, once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..”

Thomas slides off Chuck and hides behind a tree, staring at the beautiful boy singing his song. 

“And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. but if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once,the way you did once upon a dream.” Newt hums, blissfully unaware of the prince watching him from behind an apple tree.

He turns around and Thomas takes the moment to slip in front of the animals and steal his cloak back.

Of course, his boots are still full of rabbits, but Thomas could care less. 

“But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once...” Newt spins backwards into Thomas’s arms. 

“The way you did..” They both are singing now. Newt’s voice is as clear as daytime, and Thomas’s isn’t that bad. His stepmother made him practice hours upon hours of her favorite songs when he was younger.

“Once upon a dream...” Newt immediately scrambles backwards and bumps into the tree trunk he had leaned against earlier. 

Thomas’s face turns a deep red. “I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.”

Newt collected his basket and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. “Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ...”

Thomas chuckled. “A stranger?”

“Hmm-hmm.”

“But don't you remember? We've met before!”

Newt looks puzzled and lets go of his cloak. “We have?”

“Of course, you said so yourself: once upon a dream!” Thomas said, smiling at him.

Newt laughs. “I suppose I did.”

Thomas bowed, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Newt giggled, setting his full berry basket onto the grass. “You may.”

They twirl around the clearing, singing the song of where they met each other until their feet are sore.

At the end of the song, Thomas comes to a stop in front of Newt. “You know, you never told me your name.”

Newt pales. “Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ..” He grabs the basket and bolts for the trees. “Goodbye!”

Thomas calls after him. “But when will I see you again?”

“Oh, never, never!”

“Never?” Thomas doesn’t know much about this boy, but he knows that he wants to see him again someday.

“Well, maybe someday.”

“When, tomorrow?”

“Oh,no.” Newt pauses for a moment before smiling. “This evening.”

“Where?”

“At the cottage in the glen.”

They bid farewell and Thomas rides away.

Newt sighs, rushing home to the cottage, eager to tell his aunts and uncle about the handsome boy he met at the berry patch.


	7. birthday surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fairies give newt his birthday surprise.

Inside the cottage, the fairies are still preparing Newt’s birthday surprise.

Teresa’s hair is messed up, and random pieces of thread are stuck to her blouse. “Well, what do you think of it?”

Minho stares at the mess of ragged fabric, white thread hanging from the hood. “Umm..”

Brenda tries to hold the birthday cake up with a broom, but watches in disbelief as it slides down the handle. “What do you think of the cake?”

Teresa frowns. “Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?”

Brenda nods. “Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked.”

“Of course it will, dear.” Teresa agrees, and Brenda smiles at the cake.

But her face falls once more and she adds, “Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?”

“It’s okay, Brenda.” Teresa assured her. “You just improved it a bit.”

Teresa asks if she should add more ruffles to the cloak, and Minho shakes his head. “I think we’ve had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Newt, and what he’ll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I’m going to get those wands.” And with that, he jumps off the stool and unbuttons the cloak, marching over to the wand cabinet once more.

Brenda stands next to Teresa. “You know, I think he’s right.” Teresa nods, beckoning for Minho to bring her the wands.

“Here they are, good as new.” He says.

They each take theirs, but before a single spell can be cast, Teresa starts yelling orders. “Careful, Minho! Quick, lock the doors. Brenda, you close the windows. Pluck up every cranny, we can’t take any chances! And now, Brenda, you take care of the cake,”

Minho buts in. “While I..”

“Clean the room, Min. And I’ll make the cloak. Well, hurry!”

A wave of frustration passed over Minho before he waved his wand and started cleaning. “Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Teresa says clean up the room!” 

The cleaning supplies glide over the floor, leaving shining wood in their wake as Minho directs them.

Teresa’s getting to work on the cloak, whispering to herself as she whips red fabric around with her wand.

And across the kitchen, Brenda’s making another cake with the recipe in the cookbook. “Eggs, flour, milk,..” She waves her wand, and the ingredients are walking themselves along the counter, pouring their respective amounts into the batter bowl. “Just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles.”

Minho’s scrubbing the window with floating rags, but the color of the cloak catches his eye. “Oh no, not red. Make it blue.” He waves his wand and the cloak is blue.

Teresa sighs. “Minho! Make it red.” It’s red again.

“Blue.” But Teresa’s in front of the cloak, and her clothes get a blue makeover too.

“Red.” Minho’s clothes are red.

Colors are zinging back and forth, hitting pots, pans, going up the chimney- and it’s sending poofs of red and blue glitter into the sky. 

Ava Paige’s raven, Randall, is flying through the forest, looking for a boy of sixteen with sunshine in his hair, when he sees the colors shooting into the air.

Back inside the cottage, Teresa and Minho are still arguing about the color of Newt’s new cloak. Two blasts of color hit the cloak at the same time, splattering a mess all over the fabric.

“Look what you’ve done!” Teresa screeched, her clothes still blue.

Brenda stood up from where she hid behind the kitchen counter. “Shh, listen!”

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...” 

Minho paled. “It’s Newt!”

Teresa fixed her clothes, returning them to their original color. “He’s back, enough of this foolishness.”

She glances over at the cloak. “Make it red.”

“Hide!”

Minho ducks behind the coat rack, but pokes his wand at the now red cloak. “Make it blue.”

Newt’s hand is on the door. “Aunt Teresa! Aunt Brenda! Uncle Minho?”

But the mop is still cleaning. “Good gracious! Who left the mop running?” Teresa whispered. 

Minho took care of it, whispering “Stop, mop!”

The door swings open and Newt places his berry basket onto the counter. Randall perches on the doorframe, but no one notices. 

“Where is everybody?” Newt says. His face lights up when he sees the birthday cake on the counter. 

Brenda pops up next to it. “Happy Birthday!” 

Teresa and Minho envelop Newt in a hug. “Surprise, Surprise!”

Newt smiled. “Oh, this is the happiest day of my life! Everything’s so wonderful, just wait until you meet him.” 

“Him?”

“Newt!” Minho scolds.

Teresa puts her hands on her hips. “You’ve met some stranger?”

Newt shakes his head. “He’s not a stranger. We’ve met before.”

“You have?” Teresa says, confused. 

Minho frowns. “Where?”

“Once upon a dream!” Newt sighs, grabbing Brenda’s hands and spinning around the kitchen with her. 

Brenda pats Newt’s head and rests her head on the counter, dizzy from all the twirling. “He’s in love.”

Minho sighed as Newt dragged him into a dance. “Oh, no.”

Teresa took a berry from the basket and chewed. “This is terrible!”

“The berry?” Minho asked as he got waltzed all over the kitchen.

“No. Newt being in love.”

Newt stopped dancing, startled. “Why? After all, I am sixteen.” 

Teresa ate another berry. “It isn’t that, dear.”

Brenda looked up at Newt. “It’s just... Newt?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a prince.”

“W-What?” Newt stuttered, the color draining from his face. “A prince?”

Minho nodded. “Yes. Tonight, we’re taking you back to your father, King Vince.”

Randall lets out a squawk before flying away, but no one notices. 

“But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him.” Newt whispered, his eyes full of tears. 

“I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again.” Teresa told him, reaching out to wrap him into a hug.

Newt backed away, running up the stairs. “Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no!” 

The fairies heard the door slam, and Minho sighed. “And we thought he’d be so happy.”


	8. skumps

Miles away, King Vince is looking outside his window, waiting for his son to arrive. “No sign of him yet, Janson.”

Janson looked up from his plate of chicken. “'Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset.” He took another bite. “Ah, excellent bird!” 

King Vince sighed and craned his neck to see into the courtyard. 

Janson took another bite and took a sip of water. “Oh, come on, wake up, battle’s over, boy’s as good as here.” 

Vince sat at the table. “I'm sorry, Janson, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ...”

Janson interrupts. “The past, all in the past.” He claps his hand and a servant comes in with a bottle of wine.

“Tonight, we toast the future with something I've been saving for sixteen years.” 

He pours two glasses and passes one to the worried king.”Here, to the future!”

Vince sighed and took a sip. “Right, Janson, to the future!”

“Skumps!”

“Skumps!”

Janson raised his glass. “A toast to this night!”

“The outlook is rosy” Vince agreed.

“And the future is bright!”

Janson took another sip, staining his lips red. “Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, ey?”

Vince blinked. “New home?”

Janson nodded. “Well, yes. That princess from the nearby kingdom is going to be at the party, and she’s been betrothed to my son. Of course, we have yet to tell him, but children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?”

“Well I suppose in time..”

“Of course. To the home! Skumps!”

Janson poured more wine. “Let me fill your glass, that glass was all foam.”

“A toast to the home!” Vince said,

“One grander by far than a palace in Rome!” Janson yelled, waving his hands sloppily.

“Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!” They both chanted, 

“More wine!” Janson ordered the servant, and he brought another bottle.

The two men drank glasses upon glasses of Janson’s special wine, singing and chanting “Skumps” over and over again.


	9. the fourteenth century

Below them in the courtyard, a horn trumpeted and another guest was announced. 

“His Royal Highness, Prince Thomas!”

Janson sat up in his chair. “Thomas?”

Through the window, you could see a figure riding in on a horse. 

“It is Thomas! Goodbye, Vince!” Janson called as he ran to meet his son.

When he arrives at the gates, Thomas is sliding off of Chuck and gripping his reins in one hand. 

Janson pats his son’s shoulder. “Thomas! Thomas, my boy! Hurry,son, change into something suitable. Can’t meet your future bride looking like that.”

“My future bride?”

“Yes, yes, that princess from the kingdom on the other side of the mountains. You’re betrothed to her, in fact. You’re going to spend the rest of your life with her, son, and you’re going to be happy about it.”

Thomas pushes his father’s hand off. “Well, Father, I’ve already met someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Janson looked around the courtyard, confused. “You have? Where?”

Thomas smiles wider than his father had ever seen him smile. “Once upon a dream.” He picks his father up and spins him around and around. Thomas had long since grown taller than Janson, so the man could do nothing but hang there as his son twirled around like a top.

Janson swat at his son’s arms. “Oh Thomas, stop it, stop that, why, Thomas, put me down!”

Thomas sighed, reluctantly put his father on the ground. Janson narrowed his eyes. “Now, what’s all this dream nonsense?”

“It wasn’t a dream, father I really did meet him!”

“Prince Newton? Good heavens, we must tell Vince! Why, his father and I have been waiting for you to meet since-”

“I didn’t say it was Newton. I said I met the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, not the boy you want me to become best friends with. And I have. I don’t really know who he is, a peasant boy, I suppose.”

Janson pales. “A peasant b-b-boy? You’re going to marry a peasant boy? Why, Thomas, you’re joking! You can’t do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some nobody? By Harry, I won’t have it. You’re a prince, and you’re going to marry royalty.”

Thomas shakes his head. “Now father, you’re living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays..”

“Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses.” Janson said, stamping his foot.

Thomas nods, satisfied. “And marry the boy I love.”

“Exactly!”

Thomas mounts Chuck and rides for the forest. “Goodbye, father!”

Janson waves. “Goodbye, father! Marry the boy you ... No, no, Thomas, stop, come back, hold Thomas! Thomas! Oh, how will I ever tell Vince?”

Janson watches as his son rides into the forest. But Thomas’s not the last visitor to the castle...


	10. setting sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt finally reaches the castle- but something is standing in the way of his happily ever after.

The fairies and Newt leave their cottage and walk to a small door on the outside of the palace.

Teresa beckoned Newt inside. “All right, in here, dear.”

The other fairies follow, and Minho shuts the door behind them. 

Teresa rummages in her bag, shouting out orders as it goes. “Lock the door, Minho! Brenda, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here.”

She pushes Newt onto a small velvet chair sitting in front of a vanity and hands him a shiny crown made of silver. “This one last gift, dear, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.”

Newt takes it and collapses onto the vanity, sobbing into the sleeves of his new, blue cloak. 

Brenda walks up behind him and pats him on the back. “Now, dear.” She turns and walks towards another door. “Come, let him have a few minutes alone.”

Once the door is shut, Minho leans against a wall and sighs. “It’s that boy he met.”

“Whatever are we going to do?” Brenda asked, waving her wand and turning her peasant clothes into a pale green dress.

Inside the room, Newt’s wiping his tears when a ball of glowing light appears in front of a tapestry. 

He drags himself up and towards the sphere, under a trance. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he’s trying to pull himself back to the chair, but Ava Paige’s spell is too strong.

Speaking of Ava Paige- she’s watching from the shadows. 

Those fairies had kept that boy out of her grasp for sixteen years, but at last, she had found a way to draw him right where she wanted him.

The good fairies were still talking, not knowing that the boy they had sworn to protect was being lured into a trap. 

“Maybe we should tell King Vince about the boy.” Brenda suggested.

“Well, why don’t we?” Minho said. He and Teresa both had changed their outfits into something more fit for a royal party.

“We could-” Teresa was cut off by the sound of laughter. “Listen! Ava Paige!”

“Newt.” They all said, running into the room, panicked.

Teresa let out a choked sob when they didn’t see the boy. “Oh why did we leave him alone?”

“Newt! Newt, where are you?” The fairies searched every corner, stopping when they see Newt walking up a staircase that definitely wasn’t there five minutes prior. 

They follow him up the stairs, getting lost in the multiple corridors that had suddenly appeared. “Newt! Newt, are you here?”

Brenda spots him walking into a room at one of the halls. “Newt! Here he is!”

She follows him into the small room, gasping when she sees what Newt’s walking towards- a spinning wheel. “Newt! No, don’t touch anything!”

Newt stops in his tracks, and Ava Paige’s voice creeps out of the shadows.

“Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!”

There’s a flash of white light, and Newt sprawls to the ground, a small bead of blood appearing on his index finger. At that moment, Teresa and Minho appear in the doorway.

Ava Paige appears in front of Newt. “You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious prince.” 

Teresa sobbed. “Oh Newt! Oh, I'll never forgive myself.”

Brenda hugged her. “We’re all to blame.”

Minho magicks up a bed and pulls Newt onto it, crying all the while. 

The last rays of the setting sun shine, a deep red, behind them.

Ava Paige’s curse had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or has it?
> 
> dun dun dun...
> 
> *dramatic piano music*


	11. some peasant boy

While the fairies are crying in the tower, the royals are waiting for their son in the throne room of the castle.

King Janson is there too, sweat streaking down his face as the citizens wait for the prince to arrive.

“Vince, there’s something I have to tell you.”

Vince was perched at the edge of his throne, whispering to himself. He was clearly very nervous for the arrival of his son.

“Not now, Janson.”

“It’s about Thomas.”

“Thomas, oh yes, of course, Thomas, why, where is the boy?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

“Well, send for him immediately!”

“But..”

A trumpet sounds outside. “The sun has set, make ready to welcome your prince!” 

The crowd cheers, but their prince would not be meeting them that night. 

He was in the North Tower, with the good fairies clustered around him, crying. 

Brenda slips a red rose into his hand and she turns to the balcony as the citizens below yell and scream. 

“Poor King Vince and Queen Mary.”

Minho joined her, his face still wet with tears. “They’ll be heartbroken when they find out.”

Teresa’s grim face was set in stone. “They’re not going to.”

Minho swung his head to look at her, obviously shocked. “They aren’t?”

Teresa nods. “We’ll put them all to sleep, until Newt awakens. Come on!”

Her wings flutter as she flies into the crowd below, the other two good fairies following her.

Dust settles over the crowd putting everyone to sleep, but when Teresa flies to the thrones to wave it over the royals, King Janson says something rather peculiar.

“Well, just been talking to Thomas. Seems he’s fallen in love with some peasant boy.”

Teresa perks up and nudges the king to keep him awake. “Peasant boy? Yes, yes? The peasant boy, who is he? Where did he meet him?”

The king yawns. “Just some peasant boy he met.”

“Where, where?” The king is falling asleep now.

“Once upon a dream,” he says, and then he’s snoring.

Her eyebrows furrow. “Once upon a dr.. Newt! Thomas!” She flies over to Brenda and Minho, pulling at their arms as she heads for the doors. “Come on, we’ve got to get back to the cottage!”


	12. ropes tied tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas rides to the cottage in the glen.

Thomas thunders through the forest as the sun sets, and he reaches the cottage just after it slips below the horizon.

He straightens his hat and knocks on the door, eager to see the boy from the forest once more.

A voice calls out to him. “Come in!”

As soon as the door is opened, a rope ties Thomas’s arms to his torso and another binds his legs. He’s so confused- where’s his once upon a dream? Why isn’t he saving him?

A piece of cloth is tied around his mouth in a gag, and a woman emerges from behind him, a raven perched upon her shoulder.

She holds a candle to his face and studies his features. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!”

Thomas struggles against the ropes, and the mysterious woman laughs again. “Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest.”

Small goblin-like creatures carry him into a corner, where he twists in his binds. He gives up after a minute, but he’s frantic- what happened to the peasant boy in the woods. What did that awful woman do to him?

The woman poofs away and the goblins move to follow, but there’s a thumping noise from outside, so they hide once more.

The door swings open and three fairies appear in the cottage. 

One of them with raven-black hair, gasps and draws her wand. “Ava Paige!”

Another one, a guy with dark hair and strong arms, picks up Thomas’s hat, “She’s got Prince Thomas!”

Thomas nods, trying to make enough noise to show them he’s here, but the goblins tie his ropes tighter.

The raven haired one looks to the last fairy, a petite one with blonde hair. “At the forbidden mountain.”

The blonde one shakes her head. “But we can't, we can't go there!”

The other grimaces. “We can, and we must.” They disappear into the night.

The goblins pull Thomas out of the cottage, and the sky is dark.


	13. the dragon

The fairies fly across the kingdom, and they reach Ava Paige’s castle without being spotted.

Once they get to the stony old drawbridge, Teresa waves her wand and shrinks them to tiny size.

They weave in and out of goblins, until they reach a room lit by a bonfire, dozens of creatures dancing as Ava Paige sits on a throne in the middle,

That’s odd enough- but she’s whispering to a raven, stroking its feathers.

“What a pity prince Thomas can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up.” She rises from her throne, the raven flying after her.

The fairies followed, narrowly dodging many goblins along the way.

Thomas was chained to a wall, his head down as he was sitting on a bench.

Ava Paige cackled. “Oh come now, prince Thomas. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true.”

She waved her staff and an image appears before them, hovering in the dusty air.

“Behold, King Vince's castle, and in the yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, the prince Newton.”

Thomas’s face paled, but Ava Paige kept talking.

“But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant boy, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed most wondrous fair. Gold of sunshine in his hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose.”

The image flashes and Ava’s castle comes into view.

“The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ...”

Thomas is shown as an old man, wrinkled and broken. His horse, Chuck, appears to be in the same condition.

“... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.”

Thomas pulls against the chains, standing up and trying to break free, but Ava Paige simply just shakes her head.

Minho ducks from behind his place between the bars on the door and starts toward the woman. “Why, you mean...”

Randall turns from his place on the witch’s shoulder, but he doesn’t see anything. Ava Paige turns and opens the door, grinning widely.

“Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. A most gratifying day.” The lock clicks and she stalks away.

“For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.”

The fairies slip into the dungeon, returning to full size.

Thomas opens his mouth to speak, but Teresa shushes him. “Shh, no time to explain.”

Brenda waves her wand and Thomas’s chains unlocks, as does the door. Thomas gets up and runs for the door, clearly anxious to get to Newt, except Teresa stops him just before he leaves.

“Wait, prince Thomas. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil.”

Thomas takes the weapons, nods, and bolts up the stone stairs, unaware of the dozens of goblins waiting for him.

It seems that neither the fairies nor the prince heard Randall call for backup.

Thomas is a skilled swordsman, though, and he fights his way through the goblins in no time. A couple jump out the window, and push a rock towards Thomas.

The fairies, watching in shock, gasp. Teresa yells, “Thomas, watch out!”

She waves her wand and the rock turns into a bubble. Arrows fly at the prince but they’re turned into flowers.

Minho notices the raven flying towards Ava Paige’s tower, and he chases after it, zapping the raven and turning it into stone right before it reaches the door.

The fairies and Thomas unbuckle Chuck’s chains, and bolt across the drawbridge.

Ava Paige appears just as they leave, yelling at her raven to be quiet. “Silence!” She narrows her eyes, staring at the statue. “What? No, no!”

Her goblins point to the escaping prince, and she waves her hand, raising the drawbridge.

“Watch out!” Brenda yells, her and the other fairies flying to the other edge of the cliff.

Chuck jumps over the gap, narrowly missing the ground, and Thomas pulls his reins tighter, speeding into the forest.

Ava Paige isn’t done with him yet, though. She rises into the air, glowing like a green lightbulb, throwing spells at the prince’s receding figure.

“A forest of thorn shall be his tomb, born through the skies on a fog of doom.Now go with the curse and serve me well, round Vince's castle cast by spell!”

A cloud of black fog appears above the castle, lightning striking at and narrowly missing Thomas, who has reached the outskirts of the castle.

Thorns grow around him, poking at his clothes and at Chuck. Thomas gets off the horse and sends him away, cutting through the bushes with his sword.

Ava Paige appears just as he makes it to the courtyard. “ Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!”

In a puff of smoke, she turns into a scaly dragon, setting the thorns on fire.

Thomas charged the dragon, but it cornered him against a wall covered in ivy.

“Thomas! Up here!” Teresa yelled, waving her arms, hovering above the wall.

Thomas climbs up the ivy, wielding his sword, only to find he was now trapped on a cliff.

Another blaze of fire, and he loses his shield. The dragon snorts smoke, and Thomas can’t see a thing.

Teresa waves her wand, yelling “Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!”

Thomas closes his eyes and throws the sword as hard as he can, spearing the dragon in the stomach.

“Now hurry! Newt’s in the North Tower!” Brenda yells, waving her hand.

Thomas jumps from the wall and follows the fairies around the castle, up a twisted staircase.

He swings open the door, and he sees him.

His once upon a dream, laying on a bed, still.


	14. nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the princes get properly introduced for the first time.

Thomas crept forward as the fairies lingered in the doorway, staring at the cursed prince.

It really was him. The prince was.. the boy Thomas sang in the woods with. 

“Well, don’t just stand there! Kiss him!” Minho’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Minho!” Teresa whispered, smacking the fairy on the arm.

Thomas turned to them before looking back at Newt, talking in a hushed voice as if speaking at a normal tone would wake the sleeping boy. “Do you think you could give us a moment?”

The fairies nodded and filed out of the room, leaving Thomas alone.

“It’s now or never,” He said, and leaned down to give Newt a feather-light kiss on the lips.

He drew back and studied the boy’s features. What if it hadn’t worked? What if someone else was Newt’s true love, and he just goes around the woods singing with random people?

His panic was interrupted by a sleepy voice. “W-What happened?”

Thomas smiled. “You’re awake.”

Newt nodded. “I guess I am. What happened to that lady? The one who told me to touch the needle on the spinning wheel?”

Thomas perched on the edge of the bed. “I took care of her. You’re safe.”

Newt smiled up at him. “Thanks. Y’know, you never told me your name.”

Thomas blushed. “Oh, right. I’m Thomas. It’s nice to meet you officially, Newt.”

Newt’s eyes shined and he took Thomas’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Tommy.”

“Hem-hem.”

They both turned to look at the good fairies, all smiling at Newt. 

“Everything okay in here, boys?” Teresa asked.

Newt got up and almost fell over, but Thomas righted him on his feet. 

The fairies embraced Newt, tears in all their eyes. 

“Come on. Let’s go meet your parents.” Brenda said.

The happy group walked down the stairs, eager to wake the sleeping crowd below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and btw, “well, don’t just stand there! kiss him!” is t o t a l l y not a phineas and ferb reference. nope not at all.


	15. and they lived happily ever after

In the throne room, everyone was waking for their nap.

King Vince sat up, rubbing a hand through his mussed hair. “Oh, ah forgive me, Janson, the wine... now you were saying?”

Janson yawned. “I was? oh yes, well, after all, Vince, this is the fourteenth century.”.

The other king nodded. “Yes, you said that a moment ago.” 

“Well, Thomas has run off to marry..”

A trumpet sings, and he’s cut off. A collective gasp sounds through the hall as two people walk down the stairs, hand in hand.

Vince stands up. “It’s Newton.. he’s here!”

Janson squints. “And.. Thomas?”

Janson stares at his son. “What does this mean, boy? I don’t..”

Newt shakes Janson’s hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, sir. Tommy has told me all about you.”

Janso shakes back, but he’s staring, confused. Whatever should he tell the princess from the other side of the mountains? 

His son turns towards Newt and bows. “May I have this dance?”

Newt chuckles and takes Thomas’s hand. “Why yes, you may.”

They spin to the other side of the room, both of their smiles reaching their ears. 

Janson stares at the father of the princess, now glaring at him. “I-I don’t understand..”

Up on the balcony, Brenda’s wiping off tears.

Teresa stares at her. “Why, what’s the matter, dear?” 

Brenda grins at Teresa and Minho. “Oh, I just love happy endings.”

Teresa wraps her into a hug. “I do too.” She stares when she realizes the shirt Newt is wearing is blue. “Oh, blue?” She swings her wand. “Red.”

Minho sighs. “Blue!”

They continue to argue, Newt’s shirt flashing different colors, causing him and Thomas to laugh.

Up in the rafters, the choir sings again. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..”

Thomas and Newt are dancing, happy, the fairies are smiling, the kings are congratulating one another. 

Ava Paige is gone.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was a ride, huh?
> 
> i don't know how i ended up doing this- especially since i promised myself i wouldn't spend days writing something like this- but here we are, the end.
> 
> the happily ever after.
> 
> tysm for reading lovelies! xx
> 
> also i'm thinking of another fairytale au and using up even more of my time with that.  
> i'd have to read the entire script of that particular movie, but i'm a sucker for a good fairytale so i wouldn't mind tbh  
> so yeah, stay tuned if you'd like that
> 
> best wishes,  
> el


End file.
